The Pursuer
For the similarly named spell, see Pursuers. The Pursuer is a boss and later an enemy in Dark Souls II. Location The Pursuer is dropped by an eagle early in the Forest of Fallen Giants, serving as a generic enemy. If defeated here, you will not have to fight his boss version later. However, if the player dies to him or jumps down before killing him, he will have to be fought as a boss if the player wishes to fight him again. Another Pursuer can be found in the boss arena of the Smelter Demon after he is beaten. Two Pursuers appear simultaneously in the throne room behind Chancellor Wellager in Drangleic Castle in New Game +. Strategy Although the Pursuer is an agile opponent, parrying him immobilizes him for several seconds. This allows ample time for a counterattack, and more importantly allows the player to employ ballista against him. On NG, a single ballista hit eliminates 99% of his health. Note the pursuer can be poisoned with weapons or 2 casts of pyromancy poison mist. Having 2 weapons at your disposal is a good way to poison him then switch to you more powerful weapon, Poison Ricards Rapier +10 with 2 Strong attacks will poison him, hence then switching to your main weapon for further damage is a good strat, also st the start of fight you have time before he fully materializes to initiate a poison. Most of his attacks can be evaded if the player rolls to the right (his shielded side). However, this is not advised when he uses his three-hit combo as the spinning slash can still strike the player from the side. He is also capable of inflicting curse on the player. His sword will glow blue and he will lunge forward, impaling the player, then lift him/her over his head and infect them with Curse. It is possible to avoid getting cursed if the player is killed by the initial lunge. Keep in mind that if he curses the player, he gets a power boost, evidenced by his eyes glowing red and black mist coming from his shoulder armor, and gains a black magic Pursuer attack. If any of the multiple black orbs connect with the player, they will not only deal massive damage, but also curse him/her further for every orb that hits. For the pursuer fight in dragleic castle when attempting to get the Ring of Blades +2, If one of the pursuers gets a cursed blade off on you, the other pursuer will vanquish for that fight, If you survive the cursed blade and beat the pursuer then reset at a bonfire, you can go back and fight the 2nd pursuer for easier managed 1 on 1 battle. After the second pursuer is killed the Ring of Blades +2 will be dropped. Drops Trivia *The Pursuer's armor has many faces carved into it. Whether these faces are symbols of previous enemies or just for decoration is unknown. Videos Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses